


Płonące karty

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Character Study, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, F/M, Impregnation, Kinktober 2019, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Mal była doskonałym kłamcą. Już nieraz to udowodniła, nieprawdaż? Czym więc było dla niej utrzymanie prawdziwej relacji z Hadesem w tajemnicy przed przyjaciółmi, mężem oraz całym Auradonem? Niczym trudnym, jak się okazuje.





	Płonące karty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Burning cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818602) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)

> Czy tylko ja uważam, że Ben jest strasznie nudną i szarą postacią? Już bardziej polubiłam Audrey w 3 części, bo przynajmniej miała jakiś tam swój redemption arc. A Ben? Ben nigdy nie popełnił jakiegoś większego błędu, przez który musiałby przez, chociaż ¼ filmu starać się go naprawić. Niby jedna z głównych postaci, a jakoś tak ciągle skupiałam się na pozostałych. A gdy już był na ekranie, to byłam poirytowana lub miałam podejście typu “jeny, dajcie mi czyjeś inne cameo”.
> 
> Poza tym więcej napięcia seksualnego było w 3 części między Hadesem a Mal, aniżeli między nią a Benem.  
A tu macie [filmik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enhTnf9luKQ), który, mimo że nie był w zamyśle tworzony dla shipu (tylko dla relacji ojciec-córka), to i tak doskonale on obrazuje całokształt mojej wizji.

— Mal, wybrałabyś się ze mną jutro na obiad do rodziny Harmendez?  
  
Siedzieli w gabinecie Bena, załatwiając kolejne ważne sprawy, które miały ich ostatecznie doprowadzić do złagodzenia relacji między Auradonem a Nibylandią. Społeczność Nibylandii odcięła się znacznie od Auradonu, odkąd Ben ogłosił chęć opuszczenia magicznej osłony dla czwórki potępionych. A stali się jeszcze bardziej ostrożni, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że bramy zostały ostatecznie otwarte, a most między Wyspą Potępionych a Auradonem stale widniał nad oceanem.  
Ben jednak często zapominał, że poza obowiązkami króla i królowej, powinni też od czasu do czasu odetchnąć, a poza tym…  
  
— Ben, dobrze wiesz, że weekendy spędzam z ojcem — odparła zmęczona, nie chcąc po raz kolejny kłócić się na ten sam temat. — Nie możemy przełożyć tego spotkania na poniedziałek po południu, tuż po wywiadzie z lokalną telewizją?  
  
— Możemy, ale szczerze miałem nadzieję, że choć jedną sobotę spędzimy gdzieś wspólnie — westchnął z ledwo wyczuwalnym żalem i odłożył długopis na bok. — Mamy ostatnio tak mało czasu dla siebie, zwłaszcza po naszym ślubie, kiedy to tyle nowych obowiązków nad nami zawisło.  
  
— Od poniedziałku do piątku spędzamy czas razem, Ben! — Wiedziała, że głośniejszy ton tutaj nie pomoże, jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać frustracji, która na nowo się w niej wzbudziła, kiedy to Ben mówił w taki sposób, aby wywołać w niej poczucie winy, że to ona zawiniła po raz kolejny. — Czy to w gabinecie na wielogodzinnych debatach, czy to podczas wspólnych obiadów z twoimi rodzicami, czy też na podróżowaniu wokół wysp w celu znalezienia złotego środka na pokojowe relacje z pozostałymi państwami.  
  
Odetchnęła ciężko i wstała z fotela, odkładając na biurko raport Harry’ego na temat jego ojca i nikczemnych poczynań, których dorobił się przez całe swoje życie.  
  
— Nie pamiętam, nawet kiedy ostatni raz wyszłam gdzieś z Evie i resztą — rzekła na odchodnym, łapiąc się za czoło. Znowu migrena, po prostu świetnie. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało na zakończenie tego jakże pięknego piątku.  
  
— Mal, kochanie, wiem, że to wszystko jest trudne, jednak najważniejsze jest to, abyśmy się nawzajem wspierali, prawda? W ten sposób damy radę. — Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco i objął ramionami w przepraszającym geście.  
  
— W takim razie, dlaczego nie wspierasz tego, że chcę naprawić swoje relacje z ojcem? Jest moją jedyną rodziną, której zależy na mnie i na moim szczęściu… — Naprawdę nie chciała w tym momencie wspominać swojej matki, która być może i nigdy nie zrozumie swoich błędów.  
  
Ostatecznie, Ben przeprosił, Mal zapewniła, że w przyszłym tygodniu zajmą się wszystkim i w piątek wyjdą gdzieś wspólnie wraz z przyjaciółmi.  
I wszystko wydawałoby się całkowicie normalne, na miejscu, idealne wręcz, gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół…  
  


* * *

  
Zapukała lekko do drzwi średniej wielkości domu, należącego do nikogo innego jak samego Hadesa, który na stałe przeniósł się do Auradonu. Wciąż jednak z dala od reszty społeczności, na krańcu lasu, gdzie prawie nikt się nie zapuszczał.  
Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała otwierane zamki i kłódki, a po skrzypnięciu drzwi ujrzała wysokiego mężczyznę, który na jej widok od razu się rozpromienił.  
  
— Witaj, tatku.  
  
— Hej, skarbie. — Przytulił ją mocno, po czym przepuścił przez drzwi, które kolejno dokładnie zamknął. — Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie.  
  
— Jeśli chcesz, mogę wyjść i wrócić za kilka godzin — odparła sarkastycznie z uniesioną brwią, jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca. W końcu ich wspólne weekendy były już tradycją, której żadne z nich nie chciało zepsuć.  
  
Od razu stanął przy jej boku i położył dłoń na ramieniu, jak gdyby obawiał się, że dziewczyna faktycznie zaraz wyjdzie i zostawi go samego.  
  
— Nie powiedziałem, że mam coś przeciwko — wyjaśnił, a jego dłoń przeniosła się na jej plecy, po czym zaprowadził Mal w stronę kuchni. — Dzięki temu możemy wspólnie zjeść śniadanie.  
  
Dziewczyna spojrzała się na swojego ojca, a następnie zasiadła na krześle przy schludnie zastawionym stole. Wszystko wyglądało elegancko, jednak wystrój miał ten swój Hadesowy smaczek, dzięki któremu nie czuła się, jak na kolejnym nudnym bankiecie. Kuchnia, w której tak wiele razy już bywała, o jasnych, błękitnych barwach i akcentach bieli, pięknie współgrała z widokiem za dużym, balkonowym oknem, za którym znajdowało się wyjście na zadaszony taras. Na nim najczęściej spożywali kolację, rozmawiając, żartując oraz zatapiając się momentami w chwilowej melancholii.  
  
— Jak tam mija czas mojej królowej?  
  
Głos Hadesa wyrwał ją z nagłego zamyślenia. Nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, kiedy mężczyzna zdążył postawić przed nią talerz pełen jej przysmaków. Niewiele myśląc, od razu wzięła się za jedzenie. Dopiero po jakiejś minucie przypomniała sobie o zadanym jej pytaniu.  
  
— Stresująco, nieprzyjemnie i momentami mam już dość — odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, spoglądając się na Hadesa błagalnym wzrokiem, mentalnie starając się mu powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie ma ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat w dzień wolny.  
  
— Pamiętaj, w razie czego twój ukochany tatko może bez niczyjej wiedzy porwać cię gdzieś daleko. — Puścił jej oczko, a jego uśmieszek poszerzył się, kiedy Mal podziękowała mu za wsparcie. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że taka opcja nie była dla nich. Uciekanie przed trudnościami życiowymi nigdy nie kończyło się sukcesem.  
  
Wiedzieli o tym aż za dobrze.  
  


* * *

  
Po całym dniu spędzonym wspólnie na wszelakich dyskusjach, grach rekreacyjnych i drażnieniu siebie nawzajem, nastała pora na ich wieczorną tradycję.  
Jako że nastały chłodniejsze dni w Auradonie, narzucili na siebie ciepłe koce i z gorącymi kubkami smacznej herbaty zasiedli na wygodnej kanapie, w ich ulubionym miejscu na tarasie.  
Przez długi czas wpatrywali się w ciszy w nocne niebo, zatapiając się we własnych myślach.  
  


* * *

  
  
Widział, jak drżała z zimna, mimo ciepłego napoju i okrycia na ramionach. Objął ją mocno ramieniem, co zaskutkowało cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia ze strony Mal, która ułożyła głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Wpadł na pewien pomysł i wystawił rękę przed siebie, tak żeby Mal widziała. Następnie sprawił, że nad jego dłonią pojawił się mały, niebieski płomień. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, jakby nie potrafiła uwierzyć własnym oczom.  
  
— Chyba nie myślałaś, że tylko z kamieniem mogę używać swoich mocy, prawda? — zapytał, a po chwili zaśmiał się z powagi wypisanej na jej twarzy. — Jestem bogiem, nic mnie nie ograniczy, Mal.  
  
— Ale lepiej zostawmy tę informację między nami, dobrze? — dodał po chwili, spoglądając na córkę, która przytuliła się do jego boku w poszukiwaniu upragnionego ciepła.  
  
— Pewnie, tatku — odparła automatycznie, będąc skupioną na zabawie sznurkami w jego czarnej koszuli. Przebierała cienkim materiałem między palcami, stukając paznokciami w metalowe końcówki.  
  
Ogień z dłoni Hadesa zniknął i najwyraźniej przeniósł się do jego oczu, bo kiedy spojrzał na Mal, nie czuł niczego innego, tylko pasję i pożądanie. Zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego, że dziewczyna zauważyła jego intensywny wzrok. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na tą prawdziwą, szczerą i lojalną miłość. Zawsze kochał swoją małą Mal. Tak też zawsze pozostanie. Wierny swoim uczuciom, a także instynktom.  
  
To dzięki nim odważył się zadać to jedno, tak bardzo znaczące pytanie.  
  
— Co powiesz, żebyśmy przeszli do środka? Sprawię, że przestaniesz drżeć z zimna i w zamian zaznasz rozkoszy i gorąca, której jeszcze nie czułaś, Mal. — Propozycja zawisła w powietrzu; przez długą chwilę wpatrywali się tak w swoje przepełnione skrajnymi emocjami oczy, dopóki dziewczyna nie wykonała ruchu, zezwalającego na pójście o krok dalej.  
  
Przesunęła swoją dłoń z jego klatki piersiowej na szyję, gdzie drgała jedna, bardzo widoczna żyła. Wodziła po niej opuszkami palców, doprowadzając Hadesa do granicy opanowania.  
Kiedy mężczyzna zbliżył się twarzą do niej, wstrzymała na chwilę powietrze. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że robili coś nieodpowiedniego, złego według ustalonych norm Auradonu… jednak Mal pochodziła z Wyspy Potępionych, a tam — zasady nie istniały. Wszyscy robili to, na co mieli ochotę, czego tylko zapragnęli.  
Dlaczego więc teraz miałaby się ograniczać?  
  
Gdy ich usta zetknęły się w pełnym ostrożności i namiętności pocałunku, tęczówki Mal zabłysnęły pełniejszą zielenią, a włosy Hadesa na nowo zapłonęły.  
Uczucie, które ich ogarnęło było niewyobrażalnie magiczne. Mal nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czuła. Pragnęła być jeszcze bliżej Hadesa, dzięki któremu zaznała tak wiele pozytywnych emocji naraz.  
Długo więc im nie zajęła podróż do sypialni.  
  
Kiedy Mal stanęła w koronkowej bieliźnie w kolorze świata zmarłych, Hades nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Alabastrowa skóra dziewczyny tak pięknie odznaczała się w ciemności... a gdy jej dotknął, miał wrażenie, że smakował wręcz zakazanego owocu. Nie przejmował się tym, w końcu bogowie mogli wszystko. Gorszych już czynów podejmował się brat mężczyzny, więc zaznanie przyjemności z kimś bliskim było niczym, w porównaniu do jego działań.  
  
Jego piękna Mal rozłożyła się na olbrzymim łożu, na którym jak dotąd zawsze sypiał samotnie. Loki zwykle okalające jej uroczą twarz, teraz były rozwiane na białej poduszce. Jej przepełnione zielenią, tak bardzo inną od jej matki, oczy, wpatrywały się w niego z pożądaniem, obawą i czystą ciekawością.  
  
— Tatku, ogrzej mnie. — Słowa wypowiedziane tak cicho i nieśmiało, brzmiały jak najgorszy z grzechów ciężkich. Nie przejmował się tym jednak. Zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko dla swojej ukochanej dziewczynki.  
  
Pstryknął palcami i wszystkie świece znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu zabłysły niebieskim płomieniem.  
Podszedł do łóżka i poczuł, jak wszelkie jego skrywane uczucia wreszcie wychodziły na zewnątrz. Niebieska poświata sprawiała, że skóra ich obojga przybrała barwę magicznego kamienia, którego mężczyzna niegdyś zażarcie używał.  
  
Wszystko wyglądało tak pięknie.  
  
Usiadł okrakiem nad jej ciałem, jednocześnie starając jej się nie przygnieść własnym ciężarem… na to znajdzie się jeszcze pora. Nachylił się nad nią trochę, gdzie jedną dłonią opierał się o materac, a drugą błądził po jej półnagim ciele. Tak mało pozostało wyobraźni, kiedy miała na sobie tak skąpą bieliznę. Czy zawsze taką nosiła? Czy jednak jej wizyty w jego domu były wyjątkiem… a może oczekiwała, że chwyci ją w swe ramiona i pokaże, jak wygląda prawdziwa miłość?  
  
Gdy wyraził swoje domysły na głos, na policzkach dziewczyny pojawiły się soczyste rumieńce, a jej wzrok pognał gdzieś w bok. Hades jednak pragnął szczerej odpowiedzi, chwycił więc ją za podbródek, może zbyt brutalnie, bo jej źrenice się nieco rozszerzyły. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, ukazując zęby, którymi pragnął naznaczyć jej ciało. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, jeśli chciał, aby ich romans pozostał słodką tajemnicą. Może kiedyś będzie mógł sobie na to pozwolić…  
Mal wciąż unikała odpowiedzi, co zaczęło go powoli irytować. Jak śmiała tak zaprzeczać swoim uczuciom, kiedy jeszcze chwilę temu tak jawnie z nim flirtowała?  
  
— Powiedz mi, skarbie — rozkazał, czując, jak jego cierpliwość się kończyła. — Powiedz mi, jak bardzo mnie pragniesz, jak uwielbiasz, gdy na ciebie patrzę, a jak kochasz, kiedy dotykam cię czule, mocno oraz z całej siły chcę sprawić, byś już zawsze była moją małą dziewczynką.  
  
Mal zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy złapał ją gwałtownie za szyję i zacisnął wokół niej palce. Przybliżył się do jej twarzy, tak że dzieliły ich milimetry, po czym syknął w jej stronę nagminne: „powiedz mi, Mal”.  
Sycił swoje oczy tym widokiem, gdzie jednocześnie desperacko starała się nabrać powietrza i odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie. Oj, nie było to jednak takie łatwe, gdy nie była w stanie mówić, a dostęp do tlenu miała ograniczony.  
Poczuł jednak dumę, gdy dziewczyna wpadła na pomysł użycia swoich rąk do komunikacji i bezceremonialnie złapała go za krocze. Uroczo.  
  
Puścił jej szyję i rozmasował sobie dłoń. Mimo że początkowo nie chciał, aby zaczerwienione ślady pozostały na tej nienagannej skórze, to czuł dumę i satysfakcję, widząc jak bardzo odznaczały się na jej jasnej karnacji.  
  
Spojrzał się na Mal, która odzyskała oddech. Spoglądała na niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Bardziej oczekiwał krzyku i straconego zaufania, a tu jednak okazało się, że spodobało jej się to, co zrobił.  
  
Doprawdy, lepiej być już nie mogło.  
  
— Rozpal mnie, tatku.  
  
Jakim ojcem by był, gdyby nie spełnił każdej zachcianki swojej ukochanej córeczki?  
  


* * *

  
  
Minął ponad tydzień po ich wspólnej, upojnej nocy i ku swojemu przerażeniu — Mal odkryła, że jest w ciąży.  
  
Nie miała czasu nawet pomyśleć; od razu wybrała się pod osłoną nocy do Hadesa. Ten na szczęście jeszcze nie spał i wprowadził ją do środka domu ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. W końcu prawie nigdy nie spotykali się w tygodniu, zwłaszcza w nocy. Jednakże jej nerwowe zachowanie, wprawiło go w stan czuwania. Coś było nie tak. A kiedy wreszcie dziewczyna wydusiła z siebie prawdę, Hades nakazał, aby usiadła i wzięła kilka uspokajających oddechów. Po krótkiej chwili wyjaśniła (lekko zawstydzona), że brała specjalne środki, zapobiegające ciąży, więc nie miała pojęcia, jak doszło do… tego.  
  
— Czymże jest ludzkie zabezpieczenie przed mocą prawdziwej magii miłości?  
  
Widoczne było, że jego kochana Mal nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Nie wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy, zwłaszcza gdy nie znała odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.  
  
Mal miała wrażenie, że w jej ciele zawitały wszelkie możliwe emocje jednocześnie; te negatywne, pozytywne, neutralne. Pełne szoku i niedowierzania, ulgi, że poznała prawdę, złość, iż nie była pewna, jak powinna postąpić w tej sytuacji… ale także radość, że nosiła pod piersią dowód ich bezgranicznej miłości.  
  
Nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. Po czasie jednak jej ciąża wyjdzie na jaw. I co wtedy? Co się stanie? Jak zareagowałby Ben? Jej przyjaciele? Cały Auradon?  
  
Hades najwyraźniej domyślił się jej obaw, bo przytulił ją mocno i do ucha wyszeptał plan, który mógł uratować ich dwójkę od losu, o którym Mal bała się chociaż pomyśleć.  
  
W końcu liczył się efekt, prawda? A ich celem było, aby wszyscy myśleli, że ojcem był Ben, król Auradonu. Tego pragnęło społeczeństwo… zadanie więc było oczywiste.  
  


Mal musiała nakłonić Bena do spłodzenia potomka.

**Author's Note:**

> Drugiej części można spodziewać się w dalekiej bądź niedalekiej przyszłości~


End file.
